The Feral in his Eyes
by wolverette
Summary: Marie wants her Logan for the first time. There's just one catch - she wants his feral side! Rogan! One-shot. Rated for extreme sexual content.


Hello, everyone! A short while ago, I wrote a chapter for 'A Rock and a Hard Place' that caused much discussion among my readers! This chapter - Hers For the Taming - described a feral Logan making love to Marie and, after studying my readers' responses, I knew I needed to explore this idea further! Those little plot bunnies worked hard, and this is the result! Several of you know this one-shot was in the planning, so I hope it does not disappoint!

Please be aware that this one-shot is a pure smut-fest and, as such, is M-rated! If easily offended, please do not read! It is also intended as a stand-alone story and is not connected to 'A Rock and a Hard Place' in any way. Hope y'all enjoy, an' please tell me what you think! xx

**ooXoo**

**The Feral in his Eyes**

When she finally corners me I'm in the library of all places, tryin' in vain to look as though I belong there while leafing through the pages of a book whose title I haven't even noticed. Only my enhanced senses alert me to her presence as she slips silently through the door an' leans against it as if defyin' anyone to try an' get in behind her.

Or as if defyin' me to try an' get out.

Her face is set – she smells determined and focused. It's not hard to see that she's in full-on huntin' mode, stalkin' her prey with the single-minded devotion of a true predator.

An' her prey?

It's me.

I allow a low growl to rumble around the unlit cigar clamped between my teeth, showin' my displeasure at bein' boxed in. I'm a man, yes, but I'm also feral an' as such we feel the most threatened when our escape routes are blocked – it intimidates us an' puts us on our guard. Makes us dangerous …….

Every instinct I possess is screamin' at me to get outta here before it's too late – to cut an' run before either of us do somethin' we'll both regret later. But then she turns the key in the lock an' slips it down the front of her bra an' I know the time to run has long since passed.

I'm completely at her mercy.

An' she knows it.

She tilts her head an' looks at me coyly through the fall of her hair. "Why do you keep avoiding me, sugah?"

I roll the cigar irritably between my teeth. "I ain't avoidin' ya, Marie."

"No?" She indicates the book in my hand with a nod of her head. "Then what are you reading?"

I actually look down at the front cover before snorting in annoyance. _What the hell am I doing? _This is just some slip of a girl – what right does she have to question _me?_ She's not my conscience – she doesn't own me. Yet …….

I reach back to slip the book onto the window seat behind me. "Does it matter?" I growl, in reply.

"Not really." She pushes away from the door an' sways towards me, one hand going into her hair to flick it back over one shoulder. She does it slowly, sensually, almost as if she knows the reaction it will provoke in me, testing the ground between us.

_Oh, she's good. She's very good._

She moves in close, standin' so near that her breasts are almost touchin' my chest. I resist the urge to step forward an' close the distance between us as she places her right hand on my waist.

To steady me? Or to stop me from bolting?

"You still haven't answered my question," she breathes, silkily.

"Now listen, Marie …….." I growl, warningly.

"No, you listen for a change." She reaches up to grab my cigar, pullin' it from between my teeth an' tossin' it carelessly over her shoulder. "Since ah gained control of my powers two weeks ago, it's like ah don't exist for you anymore. You walk out of a room when ah walk in. You turn the other way when you see me coming down the hallway. Why, Logan? Ah thought you cared for me?"

Her words are breakin' my heart, but I have to do this. For her sake.

An' for mine.

"I _do_ care for ya, Marie, but …….."

"But what, Logan? Tell me. Make me understand."

_Don't do this, Marie. Please …….._

"Marie, ya want somethin' from me that I'm not able to give ya. Somethin' dangerous ……."

"What? So love's dangerous now?" Her eyes flash, angrily. "Christ, Logan, ah've had a crush on ya since ah was seventeen." She's upset – her Southern accent is comin' to the fore. "All ah've ever dreamed about is gainin' control o' my powers so that I could touch you – make love to you. An' in all that time, ya never once gave me any impression that it was any different for you. Are you sayin' that's changed? Because ah think otherwise."

The hand at my waist begins to drift downwards, skimming past the waistband o' my jeans to cup my crotch. I can't hold back the groan that ghosts past my lips as she gently squeezes.

"Marie, please, don't do this …….."

"So what are you telling me, Logan? That all those secret glances when no one was looking were just a lie? That all the little ways in which ya managed to touch me before ah gained control were just a way to tease the poor little runaway who couldn't have sex?"

"Christ, no, Marie!"

"Then tell me, Logan! Ah need to understand. Because this ……" an' she indicates my bulgin' jeans with a downward nod of her head, "…… this is tellin' me that you'd like this to go further."

With great effort, I pull my attention away from the feel of her hand on my rapidly expandin' erection an' place my hands consolingly on her shoulders. "Marie, yer a beautiful an' charming young woman. Any man would be proud to court ya. An' me? I'm a one hundred year old feral who is prone to violence an' nightmares. I'm no good for ya, Marie …….."

The stingin' slap she delivers to my face is all the more startling because she is still massaging my balls. "How dare you presume to know what's good for me, Logan! Ah'm twenty years old! Ah think ah am quite capable of makin' my own decisions."

My lips pull back in a snarl, which I cut off abruptly. I can't lose control now. Not when I need her to understand. Not when her hand is workin' so hard to _make _me lose control …….. to give in.

"Marie, I …….. I need ya to calm down, okay, darlin'? I …….. I care for ya, Marie. Christ, I even think it goes deeper than that. But there are better men than me out there. Men who could give ya a far better future than I ever could. Do ya understand that?"

"Yes, Logan, ah do, but ah don't agree. Ah don't want any of the men who are 'out there', ah want the one here, in this library ……. with me. Ah've made my decision an' ah understand the consequences. Ah want _you."_

I make one last valiant effort. "Marie, I ………"

She cuts me off with a finger to my lips. "Hush, sugah. Ya know what ah think? Ah think you're scared. Scared of takin' that final step. Ah know ya want me, sugah, just as much as ah want you. So ah'll make ya a deal." Her green eyes bore into mine as she takes her hand away from my crotch an' pulls herself up, regally. "Here's the library key, sugah." She takes it from her bra an' places it on the window seat behind me, on the book I was pretendin' to read. "Ah'm gonna take matters into my own hands, because ah'm convinced you're just fightin' me outta some misplaced sense of chivalry. But if ya manage to take that key an' walk outta here, then ah swear ah'll never bother ya again. Ah'll find a nice boy, settle down, have kids an' a dog, an' ya won't have to worry about me ever again." She allows a smile to touch her lips. "But if ah'm right about this, ya won't be able to leave. Ya'll stay. An' then you're mine, sugah."

She moves closer, her body once again grazing mine, our heat meshing together, becoming one. Her face tilts upwards, offering her lips to me, so close we're breathin' the same air. I try to take a step back, but my feet are frozen in place an' I can't move. _Jesus, I don't want this! I ………_

An' then I feel her hands on my belt buckle ……..

_Run, you fool! _You're no good for her. She deserves better.

_Stay! _The beast within rears its head. _You want her! Take her!_

The buckle is undone, her fingers popping the button at my fly ……..

_Just turn an' walk away – that's all there is to it. _But I can't move …….. _What's wrong with me?_

_Take her! _roars the beast. _Take what's yours!_

I hear the sound o' my zipper comin' down, each click is like a gunshot to my ears.

_Move! Before it's too late!_

I couldn't be more rooted to the spot if Magneto had control of my metal. I understand now what Marie meant when she said she was gonna take matters into her own hands an' I shiver in anticipation of her touch. She feels it an' laughs in delight because she knows she's right - that I'm a big fat liar an' all I ever wanted to do was protect her from the worse side o' myself.

_Heaven help me, I can't move because I want her …….._

An' then her hand pushes into my jeans an' I groan at the feel of her cool fingers wrappin' around my hardened length.

It's all over. The time to run has passed an' all I can do is mourn my own shameful loss o' chivalry.

Marie stands on tiptoe to press her lips to my ear, whisperin' three little words that burn themselves into my brain and reset the tumblers. "Ah win, sugah."

An' suddenly, everythin' clicks into place. I can see clearly now, as though a fog has lifted, an' I perceive Marie as she truly is – a spirited young woman who has been to hell an' back several times in the few short years I have known her. She has conquered everythin' that life, with its shitty sense o' right an' wrong, has seen fit to throw at her an' she's come out smilin' every time. Not once has it crossed her mind to give up. If anyone has deserved the right to make their own choices in life, it's Marie.

An' she's chosen me.

Who am I to argue with that?

She squeaks in surprise as my lips crash down onto hers, ravagin' their softness even as I begin to walk her backwards towards the worn leather couch in the center of the room. She stumbles as it hits the back of her knees an' falls onto it, the steady grip on my cock draggin' me down with her an' I catch myself just in time to save her from bein' crushed under my weight. Hand still wrapped around me, she smiles up into my eyes as I hover above her, her full pink lips parted seductively, invitin' me in, an' somethin' inside me gives, like a spring that has been wound too tight an' let go. With a tortured groan, I descend on her, my lips crushin' to hers with a fierceness long denied, her fingers spearing into my hair, tuggin' at the crests an' pullin' me down onto her. She moans beneath me as I plunder the sweetness of her mouth, her body arching to press against mine an' I know that without a shadow of a doubt I am lost and this slip of a girl holds my very future in the palm of her hand.

When I pull back slightly to take a breath, her hands leave my hair, drifting down my shoulders to push insistently at my shirt.

"Take this off," she whispers breathily, into my neck.

I sit back on my haunches to obey, noting the way her eyes watch me hungrily, as if seeking to devour me whole. Her hands come up to rove my chest, tracing the lines of my muscles as if committing the very essence o' me to memory, an' I lean eagerly into her touch, my heart poundin' with every caress of her fingertips.

I'm too far gone with the feel of her to notice as her fingers ghost steadily lower, but I jerk back, startled, as she pushes my jeans roughly down to my knees.

"Marie, what the hell ……..?"

"Shh, baby, it's alright." She soothes me with a whisper, her hands stroking, calming me like a nervous stallion, an' I shudder as she reaches down to draw a languid fingertip along the length o' my cock from root to tip. I growl softly at the contact, rubbin' myself along her hand as the last o' my self control crumbles beneath me an' pitches me headlong into the abyss. My own hands move seemingly of their own accord, gently but firmly relieving Marie of her clothing as she whispers soft words of encouragement an' only after I have kicked my own jeans away an' I am lying in the natural cradle between her bare thighs do I realise that the trap was set an' I walked right into it. Marie was the bait an' the prize – I could have resisted, but I waited too long. The man is weak but the beast is strong, an' the mind-numbing sensation of her naked body writhin' beneath me is provin' to be my undoing.

"Help me, baby, I can't stop …….."

She caresses my face, her green eyes lookin' back into mine with such love an' trust in their mystic depths that my breath is stolen away an' my heart cries out to possess her.

"Logan, it's okay, y'hear me, baby? I want this. Please …….."

Her words open the floodgates – my emotions come boiling through, this being the only excuse needed to let go although, to be honest, I am so delirious with the thought o' finally makin' her mine that I don't think I could hold myself back any longer. Her admission of want has pleased the beast – I can feel him prowlin' the bars of his cage, his mating growl a song within me. He is so close to the surface that I know he is reflected in my eyes. Marie should be scared – I am almost feral an' about to take her virginity – but all I can sense is absolute trust.

Even though I am desperate to feel her surroundin' me in every sense o' the word, I spend some time stroking an' kissing her body – nipping an' teasing the skin until by the time I am ready to enter her we are both breathin' heavily an' our bodies are buzzin' with desire. She is ready for me now.

My first thrust earns me a gasp, the second a grunt of pain as I nudge against her barrier. If I could spare her this hurt, I would, but that blessing is not mine to give. The only thing I can do is make it quick.

My third an' final thrust is brutal but fast, tearing through her barrier an' forcin' me deep inside her. I feel her buck beneath me an' her body shivers at the harsh invasion. I give her a moment to settle an' to grow accustomed to the unique sensation o' holdin' a man's penis inside her for the first time, even as my own blood rushes with the elation of her inner heat surrounding my throbbing length.

As her tremors lessen, I take a calming breath an' smile down at her, encouragingly. "Hey, babe. You okay?"

"Ah'm okay." She glances shyly down to where we are intimately joined, her eyes widening as a soft blush tinges her cheeks. "Ah can feel you, Logan …….. inside me. It's …….. it's wonderful!"

"It's about to get a whole lot better, babe." I begin to pull back, but she stops me with a tender touch to my cheek.

"Logan? Let him out, sugah. He needs to be free."

I shake my head in confusion. "What …….?"

"Ah can see him behind your eyes, sugah. It's not fair to keep him caged. Let him out. Let me experience the real you."

_Christ, she's talkin' about my feral side! _For a moment, I actually consider freeing him – the thought o' makin' love to Marie with nothin' to hold me back is achingly tempting. But it is too risky an' common sense prevails. "No, Marie, he's too dangerous. He'll hurt you …….."

But even as I protest, the beast seizes the opportunity, using my brief moment of indecision to break free an' assert his dominance. I can actually feel my eyes darken as he elbows me aside an' forcibly takes control, my lips drawin' back to display my canines.

An' with the feral fully in control, I throw my head back an' howl in pleasure at finding myself buried to the hilt inside the female I have lusted after for three years.

This mating position is foreign to me so I make to pull out of her, only to feel the female's hand on my arm, holdin' me back. I snap at her hand to remind her of her place an' rear back onto my haunches, waitin' for her to assume the correct position. I am puzzled when she does not. Her scent is tellin' me she is ready an' more than willin' to mate, yet she is acting strangely – as if she doesn't know what to do. When I cock my head to the side to study her, she actually giggles.

I cannot waste time with this foolery any longer. The other males in the pack could smell her arousal an' try to take her away from me. I am strong, but I cannot fight them all at once. An' if the other Alpha an' his mate choose to stand with them, there could be bloodshed. So I grasp the female's feet an' drag her down the couch towards me, flipping her over onto her hands an' knees. She squeals as I growl against her neck, pushin' her fore-quarters down into the proper submissive posture an' raising her rear, but she does not struggle. I pick up a fleeting spike o' fear, but this is only fitting considerin' she has a fine Alpha male at her back.

She bucks beneath me when I mount an' enter her, moaning long an' low. She is tight – painfully so – an' I growl as I push forward, enjoyin' the feel of her walls grippin' my length. A doe of her years would already have attracted a mate by now – maybe even have a couple o' cubs – but this female is still a kitling, unmated an' unclaimed by any other buck. I am her first. Not many kitlings attract the attention of a strong Alpha for their first mating, but this does not mean I will go easy on her.

She has been allowed to run free for far too long an' she needs to be taught how to please her mate an' be a willin' an' submissive doe. Pullin' almost completely out o' her, I place my arm around her waist to steady her while I take her hand in mine, guiding it down between her legs so that she can feel my cock piercing her, slick with her own juices. As I push back in, I keep her hand in place to let her feel me claimin' her. The lesson is simple – she is mine now an' she should allow no other buck to touch her. Her primary duty is to please _me _an' no other.

With the lesson established, I allow her to regain her position an' begin to move, slowly but firmly, thrustin' deep to demonstrate my dominance. Her walls are tight around me an' it isn't long before I start to growl with each forward plunge, pleased to hear my female's own breath escalate to anxious cries for release. When she begins to buck backwards to meet my thrusts I know that her release is near an' I up the pace, leaning over her possessively an' almost crushin' her into the soft cushions o' the couch as my hips piston back an' forth, shoving my cock deep inside her.

She wails as she releases, drowning in the throes of her ecstasy, an' her walls spasm around me, pullin' me deep into the core o' her. I feel my own rush buildin', accelerated by the sensation of her muscles clenchin' around me an', seconds later, I throw back my head an' howl as I release my seed in hot, pulsing spurts, filling her completely.

Spent for the moment, I relax against her back, nuzzlin' into her hair an' nippin' at her neck. My female whimpers softly, her body still shudderin' with the intensity of our mating. She did well. She is inexperienced an' a little flightly, but continued mating will settle her down. She should be proud. The kitling has become a doe today.

She gasps as I pull out of her, turnin' slightly to look at me over one shoulder. "Logan …….. oh god, Logan, that was …….."

Her voice peters out as she fumbles for the words – they are mostly meaningless to me, but I have already recognised the name as that belonging to my other self. Her tone suggests that she is pleased with my performance an' I lean back against the opposite arm rest, allowing a smug grin to pull at my lips. I'm not an Alpha for nothin'!

My female scoots around an' moves between my legs – I drop one over the side o' the couch to give her more room, my foot restin' lightly on the polished wood floor strewn with clothing. This new position openly displays my semi-rigid cock an' she eyes it hungrily, the tip of her little pink tongue flicking out to lick her lips. I huff proudly as it hardens instantly under her gaze an' jerks for attention.

I'll give her a minute to settle an' then I'll mate with her again.

My female inches forward, her eyes never leaving the proud display my manhood is puttin' on for her benefit. I gasp as she places her hands on my inner thighs, splayin' her cool fingers against my heated skin. She ducks lower. _The hell is she doing?_ The man inside seems to recognise that somethin' is about to happen an' whimpers softly in anticipation, but I am puzzled by her actions. I growl warningly, but she merely tips an eyebrow at me an' moves nearer. I am about to take control an' teach her the proper way to behave in the presence of her Alpha when she ducks lower and ……..

Oh.

_**Oh!**_

My back arches off the couch as she surrounds my throbbin' length with her soft mouth, licking an' sucking at the swollen head as though it were somethin' good to eat. There is just enough o' the man at the surface for me to form words, an' I groan helplessly as my female swallows my length as far as it will go, makin' me writhe beneath her.

"M'rie ………_ oh jesus ……."._

I give myself over willingly to the sensations she is creating, even as a small voice whispers that this is not the feral way. The male should always be in control – should never allow his female to dominate – that way lies only madness an' a female who does not know her place. But somehow I can't bring myself to argue as she slowly but surely suckles me to a frenzy, inciting feelings deep within me that I only wish to experience time an' again. If my female is willin' to do this an' if I enjoy it so much, what can be the harm?

When I begin to thrust up into her mouth, I know my release is near an' I push her away with a curt "No!" She seems hurt by my action, but seed is precious an' I have no desire to waste it by releasing into her mouth. I scramble to my haunches, knowin' I have to take her quickly now – she has pleasured me so expertly that I am painfully rigid, the head glossy purple an' already weeping. The slightest touch now will have me releasing before I enter her.

"Kneel!" I command, an' her eyes flash eagerly, understandin' now why I pushed her away. She assumes the position quickly this time an' without complaint, an' I take my rightful place behind her, pushin' my eager cock deep with one swift an' brutal stroke.

I am so close that all it takes are three firm thrusts before I release with a sharp cry, plunging into her erratically as I feel my seed squirting from my body in wave after pulsing wave. The sensation of my hot wetness filling her sets off my female's own second release an' she once again shouts out the man's name as we shudder in unison, riding the high of another successful mating. As the tremors subside, I clamp my teeth into the soft flesh at the joinin' of neck an' shoulder an' bite down hard, drawin' blood an' instantly soothing the wound with my tongue. "Mine," I snarl, as she moans beneath me.

As per the feral way, I pull out of her straight away, but the man is already reaching for control an' I withdraw willingly, allowing him his moment as he pulls our mate into a gentle embrace. Marie snuggles into my chest with a contented sigh an' I stroke her hair lovingly, brushin' it back so that I can see her face.

"Y'okay, babe?" I ask, slightly concerned when she doesn't immediately respond. "Did he …….. did I hurt you?"

"Oh god, no, Logan, it was wonderful!" Marie tilts her head an' looks back at me with shining green eyes. "That was the single …….. most intense thing ah've ever experienced! Ah feel so alive!"

"But this ……..?" I finger the bite mark on her neck, anxiously. _I marked her! What the hell was I thinking?_

Marie pushes my hand away an' covers the mark, protectively. "Don't you dare berate yourself over that! Do you honestly know how long ah've waited to bear your mark? Do you?"

"But …….."

"Logan, we've just had the most amazing sex, but you're honestly as thick as two planks! You still don't get it, do you? Ah'm yours, sugah. Always have been, always will be. Didn't ah make that clear to you right at the start?"

She did. I remember musing over that right before we crashed onto the couch. I can't deny our future together any longer. For better or for worse, we belong as a mated pair.

_Whoa!_ Did that just sound like a marriage proposal?

Coverin' my hesitation with a sigh, I lie back on the couch, pullin' Marie down on top of me. She snuggles eagerly into my chest, her hands beginnin' to roam my skin even as the beast within purrs happily at the remembrance of her touch.

"That's nice," she whispers happily, an' I realise that the purr is actually comin' from _me. What the ……..! _Since when have I been able to purr …….? I shrug, makin' her jerk with the movement an' she bats at my chest with a lazy hand. "Stop that. Ah'll fall off."

She's quiet for a moment an' I watch her breathin', marvelling that this passionate an' exquisite creature is all mine, hardly able to believe that she's chosen _me, _of all people, to give her love to. I know in my heart that I don't deserve her an' I will never be able to find words to tell her how much she means to me. But that doesn't mean I will ever stop trying – every day, in every way I can.

Overpowered by her silence, I finally nudge her, gently. "What ya thinkin', Marie?" I ask.

She stirs an' stretches against me like a cat, causin' certain parts o' my anatomy to sit up an' pay attention. "Ah was just wondering what you do for an encore, sugah."

"Move like that again, an' you'll find out."

She giggles an' stretches up to kiss my chin, just as the handle on the library door rattles an' begins to turn. We both glance towards the door as a startled exclamation sounds from the hallway upon findin' it locked. "What the ……? Locked?" A sharp tap at the door. "Who's in there?"

_Shit, it's Scott! _I school my voice into some semblance of normalcy as Marie wriggles against me. "What do ya want, Scooter?"

"Logan? Is that you? Why is this door locked? Open it at once!"

My eyes drift closed as Marie, with an evil giggle, slides down my body an' cups my balls with one hand, the other wrappin' around my already hardenin' cock. Openin' the door is the last thing on my mind at this very moment.

Groaning in blissful ecstasy, I give myself over willingly to the magic Marie is working.

"Logan? Open the door! I have some research I need to complete."

_Is he still here?_ With my last coherent thought, I manage to summon up a reply in a voice heavy an' thick with lust.

"Bugger off, Scott. I'm readin' ………"

_**FINIS**_


End file.
